


Beautiful

by Rarantesu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Character Study for Lillie, SPOILERSSSSSSSSSS, im warnin y'all now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarantesu/pseuds/Rarantesu
Summary: SPOILERS FOR POKEMON SUN AND MOON (mainly moon but i guess sun applies too since they both have the same storyline)READ AT YOUR OWN RISK





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon and its characters belong to Nintendo and GameFreak~
> 
> Italics represent memories

It was the moment I had taken Cosmog. She didn't see me as anything anymore. You're not beautiful, spat. You are not my child, she would hiss through her teeth.

 

I had faced her in the Aether Paradise after she stole Cosmog, no, Nebby from my grasp. She was going to manipulate it, use it for her own. She was selfish. Selfish, selfish, selfish. I could only stand there in disbelief as she screamed at me. I'm scared... will Nebby be okay? 

 

_"Mother, am I beautiful?" You had asked her once when you were little. "Yes, dear. You and your brother both. You will both be beautiful in my eyes forever and ever. I love you both, please don't ever forget that." She had tucked in a strand of hair behind your ear and kissed your forehead.  "Just do as mother says, and you will be fine."_

 

I looked at my mother in fear, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Why was she doing this? She had never acted this way before. Is it all my fault?

 

_I was in my room, looking down at the floor. "I miss Gladion..." I sniffled, wiping a tear from my eye. "It's okay, my dear..." She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled gently. "I'm still here."_

 

She used Nebby in such a cruel, cruel way...

Mr. Guzma and Mother went into the Ultra Wormhole! Will they be okay?! Ultra Beasts looks very dangerous, I really really hope they're okay... 

I really have to tell mother something...

 

The song Moon and I played... It was very beautiful. A song that could summon a legendary Pokemon. It appeared right before our own eyes. It was Lunala, the Moon Pokemon. I've heard about it from legends...

I never knew Nebby could turn into such a powerful Pokemon. 

 

_I went to where mother usually studies about Cosmog. What she said was... unbelievable. Why would she plan to do such cruel things?! I can't let Cosmog go through that! We have to get out of here... Just Cosmog and I. I must save it!_

 

The Ultra Realm looks beautiful, but I can hardly breathe... The air here is tight. Is that... Mr. Guzma in the distance? He looks pretty tired... At least he's okay. Where's mother? I really need to tell her something very important. 

 

_I rushed through the hallways of the Aether Paradise, a tiny Pokemon in my arms. Aether Foundation Grunts tried to stop me and take Cosmog for me. I couldn't let them do all those things to it... I had to protect it! I see now why Gladion ran away... These people are cruel! My mother... She's changed..._

 

Mr. Guzma tells us what's happened. Are Ultra Beasts really that powerful? Can they really do such things? They seem very scary. 

 

 _I wandered around Melemele Island for quite some time, attempting to avoid the Aether Foundation Grunts. I met this very kind man... He let me stay with him, and he even made me his assistant! His name was Professor Kukui. Since he studies Pokemon... will I learn more about Nebby?_  

I confronted my mother. She's very different, but I can save her! No, WE can save her! Even though I'm not a trainer, I will do everything I can to help her! Moon is on my side, too. We will both help my mother and Mr. Guzma get out of here... 

 

_It was the day that Professor Kukui was waiting for. Apparently, a trainer from Kanto was coming to Alola! I think her name was Moon? I can't wait to meet her! Kanto seems like an interesting region... I can't wait for her to tell me about it._

 

My mother transformed into something strange... Will she really be okay? Moon is battling her right now, but mother seems tough. Will Moon be okay, too? I wonder... 

 

Nebby helped save mother. She fell to the ground. I ran to her side. She seems very tired... 

She lifted up a hand to touch my cheek. It feels warm... 

"How did you get so beautiful?" She whispered. 

Mother...

Please be okay... 

 

 

 

 

We all got out of the Ultra Realm. Mother is still hurt, but thankfully Hapu came to assist us.

Nebby... Nebby is this amazing legendary.  It hasn't been able to fight battles... I feel so horrible... 

Moon can help Nebby do that. Moon can take care of Nebby! She can be a mother to it... 

Please take care of Nebby, Moon. I trust you. 

_...Alola._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i literally thought about this while chopping vegetables  
> The things I think of while helping cook food
> 
> These moments made me feel very emotional and I was gonna c r y  
> I named my Lunala Nebby bc i thought it was a rlly cute nickname and aaaaaaa i love it  
> I wanted to name it after a star like I did with my Primarina, Salazzle, and Marowak, but Nebby sounds rlly cute
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this~


End file.
